


Sitter

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Series: Secrets [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both heard what his Mom said: follow everything Akira says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miya_sugar_star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miya_sugar_star/gifts).



"Don't go easy on him."

"I won't, Mrs. Takashima."

"As usual, follow everything he says, Kouyou."

"Yes Mom."

"What is that tone?"

"Yes Mom, yes!"

"Okay, message me if you need anything. I love you."

"Love you too."

  


The door creaked open then closed with a thud, and for a while there was nothing but the sound of the TV. From his seat at the head of the dining table with his textbooks and notebooks scattered across the surface, Kouyou's entire body had tensed, his pencil suspended in mid-air. 

What was he in the middle of writing again? 

Behind him, the couch creaked, to be followed by slow and measured footsteps. Heart trepidating inside his chest, he tightened his grip on the wooden thing in his hand. 

"Kou."

His pencil snapped, broke in two, as he heard his name being called, and he nearly jumped from his seat, only to have a pair of hands massage his shoulders. It was supposed to be a soothing motion, but it had the exact opposite. He tensed further as those palms began rubbing up and down. 

Up and down.

"Relax. We're not going to do anything."

_That was a lie._

"Not anything we _haven't_ done before, that is." 

Here they were again. 

  


"Akira-san..."

Kouyou shivered as those palms moved down his chest, fingers seeking as he moaned out the other's name, nipples hardening under scratching fingernails. Balling his hands into fists, he felt his body tremble in fear and excitement. 

This wasn't the first time. 

"We-we shouldn't..." He began, crying out breathlessly as he found his breaths shortening, a nipple getting pinched between two calloused fingers. His uper body arched, and Kouyou found his hands gripping veined lower arms, hanging on for dear life. "Akira-san!"

There was a chuckle behind him, that same bud caressed by a thumb as if in apology for the harsh treatment. He shivered again, but this time because of the hot breath against his right ear that moved down his neck and became a kissing mouth, teeth nipping and biting. 

"But didn't you say it was so good the last time?"

Kouyou's eyes were closed now, mouth agape, his breathing irregular as he tilted his head to the side, giving those lips more flesh to taint. Nodding slightly, he moaned aloud as the flat of a tongue traced his pulse in quick strokes, making him squirm. 

Between his legs, his cock was already erect. 

"Besides... your Mom said follow everything I say. So..." 

The sinful mouth withdrew to be followed by those fleeting fingers, and Kouyou opened his eyes again, the sound of a belt being unbuckled loud and deafening behind him as he was given an order he'd heard many times during the course of the last two months. 

"Bend over."

And he did, his shorts and boxers yanked down to pool around his ankles before being discarded altogether. He heard him sit down on the chair he had been occupying, his legs spread, and then hands began caressing his exposed ass cheeks, kneading and squeezing gently. 

Kouyou couldn't help himself from making approving sounds. 

"You liked my tongue, remember?"

And he was biting on his fingers so hard, getting ready to muffle his cries as he pressed his cheek against an open textbook, screwing his eyes shut as he felt the first wet brush of muscle, the lower half of his body jerking at the feeling. 

Strong hands kept him in place though, not letting him move away from the toe-curling sensations that tongue was giving him, and from there, he was probed and licked, traced and slobbered, his tight hole prepared as he writhed and moaned. 

Until now, Kouyou had no idea how it came to _this._

  


Suzuki Akira had seemed harmless enough, at first. He had moved next door a few months ago, a college drop out who wanted to work instead of study, at least for the meantime, in order to support his mom and grandmother back in Kanagawa. Kouyou's mom liked him because he was polite and thoughtful, funny even. 

And she had come to like him enough to leave her young son in his care since she was starting to work nights, and the first few times Akira was over, Kouyou hadn't any complaints. The older boy helped him with homework, let him watch TV late into the evening, and even allowed a sip out of his beer can. 

By the seventh day of his _sitting_ duties though, something changed. 

  


_"Kouyou, can you come here for a moment?"_

_Tidying up his school things, he hurriedly put his books in a neat stack inside his school bag and turned, walking over towards the couch where Akira was seated with his eight can of beer._

_"Yeah?"_

_The older boy tapped the space beside him, not even looking up, eyes focused on whatever show was on TV._

_"Sit with me."_

_Kouyou, at that point, got a funny feeling in his stomach, but merely ignored it as he shrugged, flopping down beside Akira and picking up the remote. But the other got it first, shutting the TV off, immersing them in semi-darkness, and that was when he realized something wasn't right._

_"A-Akira-san?"_

_The older boy's breathing was slightly irregular as he shifted on the couch slightly, turning to face him. Kouyou tensed when he felt a hand on his knee - Akira's hand - that slowly traveled upwards to his thigh. And then:_

_"I found your stash. You're a very naughty boy, Kouyou-chan."_

_He died at that instant, because they both knew what he was talking about - the shoe box he kept in his closet that had magazines of men doing things they... shouldn't. Not to each other._

_"I-I-don't tell her, okay?"_

_The hand on his thigh moved to his crotch and began rubbing, rubbing, rubbing... he bit his lower lip to stop himself, but it was too late - he moaned. Akira's chuckle was loud as he leaned in, his breath reeking of beer, and that was the evening Kouyou got a taste of his first cock._

_"I won't tell as long as you let me do those things in that magazine to you."_

_And although he was frightened to death, Kouyou couldn't deny the fact that secretly, he'd been wanting it._

  


Kouyou reached for his cock and stroked himself in tune with that thrusting tongue Akira was still using, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lost himself, pushing himself back to get more. 

"Deeper... push it in deeper..." 

He was begging and panting against the crumpled paper of his English book, groin hitting the edge of the dining table with every harsh pound of Akira's tongue, and his hand was already sticky with precum as he jerked himself off soundly, the sound wet and lewd just like the slobbering the older boy was doing on his entrance. 

It took a while before Akira finally pulled back, giving his ass cheek a squeeze, and then there was the familiar sound of the older boy spitting on his palm. Kouyou braced himself more properly this time, trying his best to relax, but he couldn't-

"Fuck, you're so hot..."

He whimpered at the feeling of a cock's head rubbing against his hole, almost but not quite penetrating, and if he hadn't chewed his lower lip off, Kouyou was about to in a minute. 

"Let me fuck you."

The way that cock filled him up with one swift push was always painful, always made him cry out, but after that with tears running down his cheeks and staining page 72, it was _heaven._

His entire body slid back and forth on the table surface as Akira pounded into his ass, and he moaned and begged and scratched at the wood in ecstasy. 

"Uuhn, Akira-san, please, please..." 

He found his hair being yanked backwards, forcing his head upwards in a painful angle, the thrusting not letting up and seeming only to increase in speed and hardness. 

"Your ass is so good Kou, still tight no matter how many times I've fucked you..."

He mewled and pushed back, wanting more, wanting Akira's huge cock as deep as possible, right on that spot where it felt the best, _sobbing and moaning and pleading and-_

  


_"Don't go easy on him."_

_"I won't, Mrs. Takashima."_

Akira never did. 

  


As he finally came after the nth vicious thrust to his prostate, cum spilling on the tiled floor that he would have to make sure he cleaned up later, Kouyou knew even in his haze of white hot pleasure that this was only the first of many tonight. 

After all, his Mom wouldn't be home until after six in the morning tomorrow. 


End file.
